


Lay All Your Love On Me

by chaoticqueer



Series: some gay runaways shit [2]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Nico, anyway just read this so i can stop rambling, deanoru is my shit but i suck at writing them sorry, maybe a little ooc???, this is not one of my favorite things i've written but i figured i should post it anyway, wrote this a long fucking time ago but didn't post it then, yes the title is abba bc wtf not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: “I don’t know, you just- you sounded odd earlier, did I- did I do anything? Cause if I did, I apologize.” Karolina forces her eyes to stay focused on the sink. Who knows what would happen if she looked at Nico…“No, no, you didn’t. I just- I had this really weird feeling, I don’t know. I’m sorry though.” Nico glances at Karolina’s face and suddenly she really sees her.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

Nico walks into the school campus and quickly finds Gert’s purple head of hair, next to Karolina. Not what she was expecting but she can work with that. Nico’s steps echo in the halls as she gets closer to the girls.

 

“By the way, you look great today.” She can hear Karolina say… to Gert.  _ Well, this keeps getting weirder.  _ Nico suddenly feels… odd. That’s probably nothing.

 

“Aw, really? Thank you, Karolina. You always look great but you already know that.” Gert lets out a laugh and Karolina jokingly bumps into her. 

 

“Stop it. I love your outfits, they’re always on point. And you clean up pretty well.” Karolina replies, and Gert shakes her head.  _ Why does this sound so flirty?? What the hell is going on with these two, did Nico miss anything?  _

 

Nico finally catches up to the two girls and greets them with a monotone “hey” as she walks next to Karolina, who doesn’t seem to have heard her.

 

“Hey, Nico.” Gert replies. Karolina, who had been paying attention to the purple haired girl, glances at Nico in surprise.

 

“Oh, hi, Nico. I didn’t see you there.” 

 

“I can see that…” Nico mumbles, the weird feeling in her stomach getting stronger. Now even her chest feels tight and uncomfortable.  _ What the fuck? Is this normal? Is she having a panic attack? What’s going on?  _

 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Karolina asks.

 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” She knows she’s being cold, but she can’t help it! She just feels odd, okay? Let her live.

 

Gert frowns, but looks like she figured out what seems to be happening. “Uhm, I gotta go… Molly wanted me to… to meet her in the- the gym.”

 

“Oh, we can go with you.” Karolina replies, oblivious.

 

“No!”

 

The girls frown, confused at Gert’s attitude, but Nico lets it go and focuses again on how angry she feels for no apparent reason.

 

“I mean, Molly wanted me to, uh, to come alone. It’s probably something stupid but you know how she is…” Gert lies.  _ Jeez, she really doesn’t want to make things weirder… it looks like Nico and Karolina really need to have a “chat”. _

 

“Bye, guys, see you later.” And with that, Gert is gone.

 

“That was weird…” Karolina mentions.

 

“Gert has always been weird.” 

 

Nico sounds almost bitter. Karolina frowns.

 

“Why are you- uh, nevermind.” The blonde girl tries to ask, but gives up. Probably not worth it.

 

“What?” 

 

“Uh?”

 

“What were you going to say, Karolina?” 

 

Karolina is confused.  _ What is going on with Nico? Why is she acting so weird? Was it something she did? Oh God, what if she figured it out? What if she knows about her crush on her? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _

 

“Are you- are you okay?” Nico asks, her voice now soft and sweet. Karolina suddenly notices Nico is holding her hands.  _ Wait, when did they get into the restroom?  _ She slowly blinks, still not sure of what the fuck is going on.

 

“Karolina?” Nico continues, sounding worried.

 

“Um, I’m -I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” She quickly glances at their joined hands and her cheeks feel hot. “Are you?” Karolina looks back at Nico.

 

“What do you mean? Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I don’t know, you just- you sounded odd earlier, did I- did I do anything? Cause if I did, I apologize.” Karolina forces her eyes to stay focused on the sink. Who knows what would happen if she looked at Nico…

 

“No, no, you didn’t. I just- I had this really weird feeling, I don’t know. I’m sorry though.” Nico glances at Karolina’s face and suddenly she really sees her. 

 

Of course. That was probably it! It’s so obvious, how did it take her so long to realise it? It makes so much sense! When she’s close to Karolina she doesn’t feel quite as dark and gloomy as she usually does. It’s almost like part of her pain disappears. Like Karolina lights her up inside. Don’t get Nico wrong, she still feels very punk rock, but a different kind of punk rock. Almost softer. Maybe emo? _God, this is so disgusting._

 

Feelings? Ew.

 

But looking into Karolina’s bright eyes and warm smile, Nico can’t help but want to keep feeling.

 

It’s not like she suddenly wants to grin and act like a complete different person, that’s just not possible, part of Nico’s personality is just lowkey wanting to die, but with Karolina, she almost feels like it wouldn’t suck so much if she stayed alive for another day or so.

 

Karolina finally looks back at Nico. She takes a deep breath, maybe it’s time for her to come clean. “It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. Listen, Nico, I-”

 

The bell rings.

 

“Uh, I gotta go. I’ll see you later?” Karolina interrupts herself.  _ God, she’s so stupid! What did she think she was gonna do? Tell Nico about her lame feelings? As if she would be into that… Ugh.  _

 

“Karolina, wait.” Nico replies, before Karolina can leave. She turns back around.

 

“Yes?”

 

Nico steps closer to her friend. She tries not to overthink it as she’s suddenly on her tippy-toes, pressing a gentle kiss to Karolina’s cheek. “Meet me in the library after class, we should talk.”

 

Karolina’s face is flushed when she glances at the mirror and finds the dark mark of Nico’s lipstick on her cheek. 

 

\--

 

Nico is on her way to the library when she finds Karolina and Chase wrapped together in a hug. That gut feeling comes back in full force, but now she knows exactly what it is.  _ Jealousy.  _ She tries to keep it contained and pretend she wasn’t hurt, but it’s too much. Nico turns around and walks away. She thought her and Karolina were starting something, but now she’s all over Chase? That has to hurt.

 

“Wait, is that Nico?” Karolina comments, as she notices a dark shadow in the distance by the time she lets go of Chase.

 

He nods, “Yeah, she was coming this way but maybe she forgot something and went back for it? I tried to wave hi to her but I don’t think she saw it.”

 

“I gotta go.”

 

“Alright. Bye, Karolina.” Chase replies, but she doesn’t hear it, she’s already running in Nico’s direction.

 

“Nico! Nico!” She calls, confused as to why her friend is not stopping. “Nico! Hey! Wait!” 

 

Suddenly, Nico turns around and crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Karolina, hi.” She’s got that tough, firm voice again.

 

Karolina frowns. “I thought we were meeting in the library?”

 

“We were, but you looked pretty busy with Chase there. I figured you weren’t coming so…” Nico doesn’t look at Karolina’s face.

 

“That’s not- That’s not what was happening, Nico. I wouldn’t stand you up. I was just- I had just told Chase something really personal and, well, things got a little emotional.”

 

“You don’t need to explain anything, Karolina, it’s not like I’m your girlfriend.” Nico’s voice sounds a little harsher than she hoped.

 

Karolina steps closer to her, she studies her friend’s face for a moment and that’s when it hits her. Nico is jealous.

 

Well, that’s brand new information!  _ Does this mean- Is Nico into her? _

 

“Hey,” Karolina gently rubs Nico’s arms. “I promise you it’s not like that. Do you wanna know what I was just telling Chase?” 

 

“I guess you’re telling me anyway.” Nico is still not looking at her.

 

Brace yourself! “I’m gay.”

 

Nico finally glances at Karolina. The knot in her stomach is a little less tight but it still hurts. Just because Karolina is gay doesn’t mean she likes Nico.

 

She tries not to have any reaction, avoiding her friend’s eyes again.

 

“Nico…” Karolina steps even closer to her, still gently rubbing Nico’s arms.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Please.”

 

“I don’t think I know what you want me to say.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yes, really.”

 

Karolina grabs Nico’s hands. “I don’t like Gert that way. Or Chase. You know that.”

 

“I do?” Nico looks genuinely confused.

 

“I mean, I hoped you did? I pretty much told you I like you, don’t you remember? The night of the gala…? I thought I was being obvious.”

 

“Well, I  _ thought _ that’s what you said but then you were all over Chase and earlier you were flirting with Gert, so I figured I had gotten it wrong. Besides, it’s been so long, I was with Alex at the time, I was almost sure you were over me now that I’m not seeing anyone.”

 

Karolina opens a kind smile, “That’s crazy. I’m not, by the way. Over you. At all.” She pulls Nico by the hand and leads them into an empty classroom and closes the door behind them. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“What? That I like you back? Come on, how old are we, twelve?”

 

Karolina doesn’t say anything.

 

“Fine, I didn’t know, okay? I didn’t know but I do now. I like you, alright?  _ I like you, Karolina. _ ” Nico’s voice is soft and sweet just like it was earlier in the restroom. Karolina only ever hears Nico’s caring voice when they’re alone. It makes her feel special.

 

Karolina’s smile gets wider, and her face blushes bright red. Nico fidgets with the taller girl’s bracelet. 

 

“Are you trying to make me glow?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Go ahead, Nico.” 

 

Nico looks taken aback.

 

“You sure?”

 

Karolina nods, and Nico gently takes her bracelet off. 

 

The room is flooded with colors and Nico feels full and warm inside and it’s so different than everything she’s ever felt, she can’t help but reach for Karolina’s hand and hold it with all the care she’s capable of feeling.

 

Karolina smiles when Nico suddenly looks up at her in amazement, caressing her cheek ever so softly. It’s then that she notices Nico is smiling just as much. 

 

“You have a beautiful smile, Nico.”

 

“So do you.” Nico is still mesmerized by how bright and beautiful Karolina looks in her true form.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that.” Karolina comments, closing her eyes and really feeling Nico’s touch.

 

“You haven’t? But that’s my Karolina smile.” Nico explains, “You know why it’s called that?”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because it only happens when I’m thinking about you.” Nico’s voice sounds so vulnerable, it’s almost out of character for her to be so open about the way she feels.

 

Karolina feels her cheeks getting warmer. “Nico, can I-”

 

“Yes.”

 

And with that, the hand that was on Karolina’s cheek goes to the back of her neck and gently brings her face down where Nico can reach it. Karolina glances at Nico’s lips and wraps her arms around her waist, bringing them even closer together.

 

A few seconds later, Karolina presses her lips to Nico’s in a gentle kiss. Nico’s lips feel just like Karolina had always pictured since she was a little girl, warm, soft, and oh so right. It’s like she was kissing the one she knew she was meant to be with. They slowly get more comfortable with each other and Karolina’s tongue lightly traces Nico’s lips while her arms hold the girl just a little tighter. Nico smiles into the kiss before letting it get deeper. She wraps her arms around Karolina’s neck and slowly stops feeling the ground beneath her feet altogether.

 

Nico breaks their kiss and looks into Karolina’s eyes, “Are we flying?” she doesn’t look down at the floor that keeps getting farther away from their feet.

 

“Sorry, I must have gotten pretty excited.” Karolina replies, starting to bring them back down.

 

“No, it’s okay, that’s nice. Just don’t let me fall.” Nico mumbles, before pressing another warm kiss to Karolina’s lips and then resting her head on the girl’s shoulder.

 

“Never.”

 

They stay like that for a few minutes before Karolina brings them back down and puts her bracelet back on.

 

“It would be really weird if someone caught us like that.” Karolina explains, when she sees Nico’s disappointed look.

 

“You’re right. We should be more careful.”

 

Karolina grabs Nico’s hand. “I don’t wanna go home right now though.”

 

“Well, where do you wanna go?” Nico replies, getting her staff from inside her backpack.

 

“Anywhere with you, Nico.” She smiles.

 

Nico pulls Karolina into a tight hug, “Karolina Dean, you will be the death of me.”

 


End file.
